


I Would’ve Done Anything To Protect You From That Pain:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Children, Consensual, Couches, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e13 Loa'a Pono Ka 'iole I Ka Punana (The Rat Was Caught Right in the Nest), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e13 Loa'a Pono Ka 'iole I Ka Punana (The Rat Was Caught Right in the Nest), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sons, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve talk about the bullying that the former seal went through, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 5





	I Would’ve Done Anything To Protect You From That Pain:

*Summary: Danny & Steve talk about the bullying that the former seal went through, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

“Thanks for talking some sense into me, I could’ve made things a lot worse, If I did what I was going to do”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams told his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, as they relaxed on the couch. “Anything for you, & Charlie, You know that, Right ?”, The Dark-Haired Man looked at his man, as he said this. Steve always wants Danny to know, that he would do anything for him, no questions asked. Of course, The Blond knew, & it made him love him more than ever before.

“I do know, Babe, I do know”, Danny says with a smile on his face, as they shared a kiss, as they continued to relax, & rest. “Was your bullying worse than Charlie’s ?”, The Loudmouth Detective asked, as he felt bad for the child version of his lover. Danny would’ve kicked their asses got him, If he was there with him, So, He wouldn’t have to suffer any further.

“It wasn’t like it was today, It had been a hell for a week”, The Former Seal said, as he shuddered, as he was thinking back to the memories. “The Guys in my bunk messed with me, my stuff, & inspections”, Danny was angry, as he thought of what his lover went through his teenager years. “I am so sorry, Baby, I am so sorry for what you went through”, The Shorter Man said, as he kissed him multiple times on the top of his head.

“It’s okay, It didn’t last long, I showed them after about a year being there, Also thanks to Joe, It was him that gave me a few pointers, They left me alone straight away, I became stronger”, The Five-O Commander said, as he gave him a small smile. “I would do anything to protect you from that pain”, Danny said, as they cuddled, & snuggled against each other. “I know that you would, Danny, I appreciate it”, They shared another kiss, & they relaxed for the time being.

The End.


End file.
